Regular Icing
This page is about regular icing. For multilayered icing, see Multilayered icing. Regular icing, also known as''' icing''' or meringue, is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the first blocker encountered in the game, being introduced in the 3rd episode, Lemonade Lake, level 21, and is considered one of the easiest blockers to destroy. Appearances For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties Icing is a stationary blocker that occupies only one space. It can be broken by making a match adjacent to it, or through any special candy effects reaching the blocker. As with all other blockers, jelly might be underneath it. If a jelly is underneath an icing, the player is required to first clear the icing before reaching the jelly. 20 points is given when one icing is cleared. This is a very easy blocker to destroy compared to the other blockers in the game. Strategy If there is a large amount of icings to deal with, consider making a lot of special candies, such as striped candies and wrapped candies, to destroy them. The icing is immune to the colour bomb itself. Trivia *Because of the previous name, regular meringue, not being an official name, it was often known by other names such as frosting, whipped cream, puff, cream, icing (official name), ice cream, cupcake, etc. *Along with marmalade, it is arguably one of the easiest blockers to destroy in the game. **However, sachets (or one-layered icing) and chocolate can be cleared by a colour bomb hitting the candy next to it, while this cannot. *The only two significant difference between icing and multilayered icing is that the latter one can have additional layers, and that it can also be cleared by adjacent candies cleared by the colour bomb. *The sound emitted when icing is destroyed sounds like a "puff", whereas the sound emitted when multilayered icing is destroyed sounds like a "crack". *Despite both types being icing, regular icing and the multilayered icing have completely different textures. *After multilayered icing was introduced, regular icing became less common (lots of levels have sachets instead of regular icing). *This is the first blocker to be introduced in the game. *Despite making its first appearance in level 21 of Reality, it made its first appearance in Dreamworld in level 1 (Web) (level 3 on mobile), before Dreamworld was removed. *Level 1123 is the 100th level to have regular icing. *Level 1329 is the first level where this blocker can be spawned by a magic mixer. *One-layered icing spawned by magic mixers are always regular icing, not sachets. *This is the (unofficially) second blocker that the Sugar Chest can encase and the first immovable blocker. This is due to level 2474 being changed. This happens officially in Level 2688 (for multilayered chests) and Level 2715 (for single-layered chests). *Level 2969 is the first level with locked regular icing. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-40.png|Regular icing in Google Play store Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Regular icing in Google Play store , Category:One-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers